Cursed Hunter Chronicles Vl: Was There the whole time
I quietly slipped in bed with sarah and wrapped my arms around her warmly. My eyes shut and I went into a dreamless sleep. I rubbed my eyes and stretched in bed. "Morning sleepy head"Sarah said giggling. "Morning" I said kissing her soft lips. We got dressed and met David and Colin eating and drinking bowls of porridge and cups of orange juice. Colin was drinking another cup of juice when we came out. He took his last gulp suddenly spitting in purrets face. He gripped his head tight yelling in agony. "Aggh! Within...The...jungle...Where the last will be cursed..."He managed to get out. "We're heading for the Mystic Forest.."He finished, falling unconscious. David caught him before he fell to the ground. David carried him into the cart and carefully lay him onto a soft mat. "You' ve Failed me once again morpheous..." He said calmly. "Im sorry lord Orthus I-"i started "Bring him into the toture room"He said cutting me off. "The next time you fail me again morpheous will be your last" . The cart bumped over rocks and splashed into puddles as we traversed through the mystic forest. David kept himself upright in the cart and snored heavily. Colin was fiddling with his gunlance oiling and reloading shells into it. I stared at my new ravager blade that had slowly transformed into a thick longsword with jagged edges on the back of it and a deadly blade. Davids sword didn't change drastically like mine. His sword seemed to be shortening and growing a Jagged edge. It Accelerates each time he used his Cursed Magic,Or powers. Sarah was spinning her ratholos dualswords in her hands.Like it was something she' d grown up to do. I looked out of the.small circular window near the wall of the cart to see it was dusk. Chacha and purret stopped the cart and turned it out of the road and into a forest. They stopped just as they got in. I opened the compartment door and hopped out of the cart. We set up the tents quickly. David had agreed to take the first watch for the night after dinner. I slowly chewed on the aptonoth meat that had been cooked and seasoned by Colin who seemed to have a thing for cooking.The juices of the meat seemed to make me want more. It melted in my mouth as if it were ice cream. After the dinner i crawled into the tent with sarah who was in leather armor. I coild understand thathat beacause of the watches and the more comfortable sleep. I grabbed a pack and full of my hygene supplies and crawled back out to go to the spring chacha and purret had found. I stripped my clothes down to my boxers and stepped into the warm yet cold water. Sarah walked over with her cleaning supplies as well With everyone else following behind with their supplies. "I thought this was a private spring"I said annoyed at the five of them. "Just beacuase chacha native doesnt mean he not clean"Chacha said walking into the water. "Nya as much as i hate water i have to stay clean"Purret mused coming in after chacha "They' re right we all have to be clean"Sarah agreed getting her armor off and getting in the water. Colin an David did the same Chuckling under their breath.Purret an chacha were splashing each other with water playfully while clean themselves. Sarah swam over and splashed water in my face."Hey!"I called out happily splashing her bavback. Soon everyone was splashing everyone in the face. I spashed David in the face and he retaliated and splashed me in the face. We were playing like school children ready for the summer. It was night fall when we finally got out of the spring.When we got back to the tents everyone was back in their clothes and clean. Me an sarah lay down in the tent together with our bodies close to each other to keep warm. After Two hours of sleep David shook me awake to take the second watch. I got up.and equipped my Armor on outside of the tent with my Gurētorongusōdo(Literally means Great Long Sword). As i was going to call it until i could find a good name for it. I stood still sataring at the beautiful stars."You seen worried..."I heard Moon say "Moon?"I said "No its Burakkufaia and I am moon" He replied "Really?"I asked "Yes Xavior"He said calmly "Us gods have Three different forms ya know...Human,Monster,and Mount" He added. "Well...that wouldve been helpful earlier ya know?"I grinned. "Yeah Yeah...Back to my question...Are you worried?" "Nah just thinking..." "Your father was the same way...He never stopped thinking..."He said with a chuckle "How do you know my father? Was he a cursed hunter as well?"I asked "Yeah i cursed him He was the last one who saved this world"He replied. "Its bout time i hit the hay night" "Night...."I said wanting to . know more. I stretched when i woke up and shook sarah awake. We Equipped our armor and took down the small tent. Deciding to skip breakfast and move on so we could cover more ground. We covered a few more miles until the cart shook and we heard a surprised meow and shriek from the front. David opened the . back and we all piled out.We went around the front. A giant Red Pseudowyvern was gro w ling at chacha and Purret .Unsheathing our weapons we attacked slashing and stabbing at the monsters back."Be Careful! Thats a Ragnastius Master Nya!" Purret called out unsheathing his small sword. The monster turned towards us . David encased his sword in ice and slashed violently into ragnas thick hide. Colin loaded shells into his gunlance and stabed into its body. Ragnastius hopped back a few feet and reared its tigrex like neck back letting out a beam of electricity. I sidestepped and sent a volley of fire balls with my right hand. The fire balls hit the wyvern in its face making it shriek and flinchz with pain. It shook its head and roared. Its pupils went smaller. Its teeth grew into tusks.The tail grew spikes that looked vageuly like a nargacugas tail. "Chacah feel the the dance getting harder" Chacha called. The Ragna' s claws were charged with electricity in one paw. Dragon in another. Fire was burning in the bottom left. The last one was covered in a new element that was way different then the others.His last foot was Black with wisps of shadow flowing from the bottom of it. It let out a blood curdling roar. Sending us all tumbling across the grass. "Damn..this guy isn' t playing around" Someone said from behind us. I turned around to see a man in True Ratholos Bow armor.He had two Very small bowguns in his hands.One was resting at his side with his finger on the trigger. Another was pointed at the ragnastius. "Long time no see Son" He said staring at me with a smile. Category:Fan Fiction